


Behind Chester's Walls

by solarlotus



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Uhtred, Come play, Dirty Talk, Finan is a mess but Uhtred is there for him, Finan is anguished, Finan teasing Uhtred, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, Mix of book and show, Uhtred comforts Finan, Warriors of Storm, submissive Uhtred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: After the tragic incident on the banks of the Mersey in Warriors of Storm and Finan's subsequent confession to Uhtred, Finan falls apart. Uhtred finds him and offers him comfort. Missing scene from Warriors of Storm, elements from the show included.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Behind Chester's Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously has spoilers for Warriors of Storm which is a book not covered by the show yet that covers Finan's back story. I haven't gone into too many details about what happened to Finan, it's vague, it's mainly about him and Uhtred. But if you want to stay entirely spoiler free stop here. 
> 
> Thanks to those who encouraged the writing of this. I had this as a WIP for ages.

Chester’s streets were finally quietened, Uhtred had ordered the watch to be set and a curfew was enforced. Dogs barked and the cries of babies could be heard from inside the walls of homes as mothers tried to settle them to sleep.

‘Sihtric,’ Uhtred called. ‘Where is Finan?’ He hadn’t seen Finan since they had returned from their expedition to Brunabugh and Finan’s face had been streaked with dirt, tears and blood. He had handed his horse to a servant and disappeared as soon as they entered the city walls, despite the tug of his heart Uhtred had needed to ride to war and had spent the rest of the day with Aethelstan preparing to take his men south and ready the city for a siege.

‘I don’t know, lord,’ Sihtric said. ‘I thought he was with you, or his men?’

‘Find him,’ Uhtred ordered brusquely. Sihtric has seen the strange scene on the beach, he nodded, his deep brown eyes full of concern.

Uhtred made his way back to his private quarters, half hoping to find Finan there waiting for him, but his rooms were empty. Eadith was supervising the food provision for the journey and would not be back until much later. Uhtred walked to the wash bowl and splashed his face and hands, Finan’s tortured face and the bloodied body of his kin lying on the shingled banks of the Mearse flashing across his mind.

He needed to find Finan now, he could not let him bear his pain alone a moment longer.

Uhtred moved through the deserted town quietly, skuldugeen, he commanded the town but still enjoyed moving like a cat in the shadows. The ale houses were closed, the brothels were closed, there was no one out but the sentries on the walls. Finan should not be hard to find.

He eventually found him outside an ale house by the city wall, sat on a bench by the closed door still clutching a cup of long finished ale staring mournfully at the moon.

‘Finan?’ Uhtred said softly, stepping out of the shadows. Finan didn’t move. He was usually as fast as a weasel, his hand to his sword no sooner had a shadow flickered. ‘Finan,’ he said again, going to sit beside him and taking the cup from his hand. Finan offered no resistance. ‘How long have you been here?’

‘I don’t know,’ Finan said blankly.

‘I needed you this afternoon, you have a way of organising men that I do not,’ Uhtred bumped his shoulder affectionately.

‘I have let you down, lord,’ Finan said glumly. ‘I am not fit to serve you.’

Uhtred let out a nervous laugh. ‘Don’t talk like that.’

‘I am cursed, I told you.’

‘I am worried about you,’ Uhtred said softly.

‘The devil will take me, that is all, lord.’

‘Stop calling me lord,’ Uhtred said irritated by Finan’s formality. ‘I am your lover and the devil will take us both if the priests are to be believed. We will die with swords in our hands, I swear to you I will make sure your sword is with you, Finan. We will feast together in Valhalla.’

Uhtred grabbed Finan by the shoulders and pulled him close, resting their foreheads together. Finan was pliant, but out of dull apathy, he let Uhtred pull him forward like the current of the sea.

‘Come,’ Uhtred said, tugging Finan to his feet. ‘It’s time to go.’

Uhtred guided Finan back to the fortified keep he called home swiftly. It was a short walk, uninterrupted by anyone but the odd night watchman, who on seeing who it was they challenged gave a respectful nod.

‘I could not find him, lord,’ Sihtric blurted as Uhtred walked through the door before he saw Finan’s defeated figure follow Uhtred into the house.

‘No matter,’ Uhtred said. ‘Return to your wife, I will see you in the morning.’ Sihtric left, squeezing Finan’s shoulder with concern as he passed his friend on the way out.

‘Osfrid,’ Uhtred called to his servant. ‘Fetch a large bowl of warm water for my chamber for washing, and a plate of food for Finan and I. And ale. And tell the lady Eadith we are not to be interrupted.’

Osfrid nodded. ‘Yes, lord,’ he said obediently, he was almost a man and Uhtred had begun to train him as a warrior but tonight his most formidable task would be to inform Eadith that she was not welcome in her own husband’s company.

Uhtred stripped himself of his weapons, mail and boots, leaving them for Osfrid and the other servants to clean, Finan just stood, unmoving, his eyes blankly staring into the middle distance.

Uhtred did not speak, he undid Finan’s sword belt and slid it off, then lifted his mail over his head, untied his boots, pulled them off his feet. He unlaced the bracers at his wrists and rubbed the tight marks they had left there.

‘Come,’ Uhtred said gently as he heard Osfrid and another servant setting the water in his rooms. He took Finan’s hand and grasped it firmly in his own, led him up the stairs to where a large half barrel was filled with water on the floor and a wash bowl with lavender oil was set in the table with a pile of neatly folded cloths, a bar of soap, their combs and grooming kits.

‘You need to wash,’ Uhtred told Finan softly. ‘Finan, my love.’

Uhtred reached up stroked Finan’s cheek softly. Finan turned away from the touch. Uhtred frowned and cupped his cheek, trying again.

‘I am here,’ Uhtred said. ‘I am here now.’

‘Did you not see? I am cursed.’ Finan moved Uhtred’s hand away and stepped back from him.

‘No, no, Finan!’ Uhtred’s voice was rising. ‘You are not. You are not cursed.’

‘Their curses have power, they are not just priests, but old gods in Ireland, they live in the land and rivers and lakes. You cannot escape them.’ A tear rolled down his cheek.

‘We are not in Ireland. We are in Mercia and I will pray to my gods, we will see a skald, make sacrifices, there are ways. We will do this, my love.’ Uhtred took Finan’s hands again, this time raising them to his lips and kissing them fervently.

‘I think I should leave,’ Finan whispered, his voice rough and eyes glassy. Uhtred’s mouth fell open, he felt sick, his stomach clenched. ‘I have been thinking about it all day. I cannot be with you, now you know… I will bring my curse upon you, upon all of us, upon Eadith.’

‘No,’ Uhtred said harshly. ‘You are not cursed, you are mine.’

Finan closed his eyes and tears fell. He wept as Uhtred undressed him and washed him, kneeling to run a soaped cloth gently up his legs, over his cock, where the sweat and grim of the day had stuck to his arms. Uhtred washed it all away, soaping his chest, his hair and lastly washing his tear streaked face with lavender water, combing through his beard.

‘Here,’ Uhtred patted Finan dry with one of the linen cloths left out to dry themselves with. ‘You’re sunburnt.’ Finan’s neck was red, it was from digging the grave, he would have no help with it as the sun beat down, reflecting off the water, he had carried his son or nephew into the pit and covered him up again, prayed in his native tongue and wept before wordlessly mounting his horse and falling into line beside Uhtred.

‘Why are you naked?’ Finan asked as if noticing for the first time.

‘It was wet work, I’m not getting soaked again today. Anyway, we’re going to bed soon and there is a fire. Come, eat.’ Finan shook his head. ‘Did you think I would not want you? How can you think that of me? After what I have done? What we have been through? Here,’ Uhtred gestured for Finan to sit as he rubbed lanolin into the sunburn on his neck. Finan obeyed, uncharacteristically meek, he let Uhtred work in silence.

Uhtred pulled Finan down on the bed when he was done, they lay facing each other, pulling a fur over themselves for warmth.

‘Do you think about her still? The girl you loved?’ Uhtred asked gently, finally speaking seeing the faraway look in Finan’s eyes.

‘Aye.’ He paused, a sad smile on his face. ‘Every day, even now… I can’t forgive myself for what happened to her, what they did. Conall wasn’t gentle with her, she was scared, you know when we were first together.’

‘You are gentle, my love, she must have loved you so much.’

Finan nodded. ‘We had something special. It was so special.’

‘Do you remember her face?’

‘Aye, I remember her eyes and hair, she had dark hair like a raven’s wing that fell to her waist and when they… it got covered in mud…’

‘Don’t think of that.’ Uhtred stroked his cheek. ‘I can’t remember Gisela’s face, except in my dreams, then I wake and it is gone.’

‘Do you think we have a true love? A soulmate?’ Finan asked.

‘I have loved many women, many are dead now, some are gone, better without me no doubt. You are _my_ soulmate, my love. I do not know if I am allowed to love you as I do, but there is nothing for me without you.’

Finan seemed to shudder, he pulled Uhtred to him trying to supress a sob, burying his face in Uhtred’s neck.

‘We ride as soon as we can, you will command your own men, ride with me, always by my side.’ Uhtred kissed Finan’s face. ‘You are my best man, my leader, my neighbour in every shield wall.’

‘Someone’s got to save your sorry arse.’

Uhtred laughed and was a little taken back when Finan kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Uhtred’s mouth and rolling on top of him. Uhtred found himself blanketed by Finan, almost lifted up by the Irishman’s strong arms as he rolled them over.

‘She loved when I did that, so she did,’ Finan smiled fondly. ‘But with you… you need a firmer hand Uhtred Ragnarson.’

Uhtred was surprised and pleased at the turn in Finan’s mood, he would bring him comfort any way he could and at that moment if Finan wanted to squeeze his arse cheeks and grind against him he could. Finan was a beauty Uhtred could not deny anything to.

They kissed deeply, Finan licking into Uhtred’s mouth. He tasted of ale and Uhtred swiftly grew hard under his manhandling. Finan kissed down Uhtred’s chest, biting at his nipples, drawing out the noises that Uhtred knew hastened Finan’s arousal. By the time Finan was between his legs Uhtred was moaning shamelessly and reaching to bury his hands in Finan’s thick dark hair.

‘No,’ Finan hissed, grabbing Uhtred’s wrists and pinning them to the bed, his grip painfully hard as he teased the tip of Uhtred’s cock with his lips, before licking a stripe up the length, drawing out an extended moan.

‘You want to get fucked?’ Finan asked roughly, crawling up Uhtred’s body and pinning his hands above his head.

‘Yes, always,’ Uhtred gasped. He needed to feel Finan tonight, feel him inside himself, feel full with him and know that Finan was his. Finan’s words about leaving had cut deep and left a sickening emptiness in his belly. He had to know Finan was his.

‘Ready yourself, my little slut,’ Finan whispered, biting at Uhtred’s neck. The words went straight to Uhtred’s cock. They rarely played this game, but Uhtred craved it.

‘Yes, lord,’ he replied hoarsely, as Finan let out a bark of laughter, making Uhtred struggle before letting his hands free and allowing him to retrieve the phial of oil.

Finan watched like a predator waiting to pounce as Uhtred shakily covered his fingers and reached around on all fours to smear his hole, inserting one finger, then another. He could feel Finan’s eyes boring into him, his hand rubbing Uhtred’s flanks, his breath loud and increasingly ragged as he slowly stroked his own cock.

‘Enough, slut,’ Finan snapped as Uhtred let out a cry, finding his sweet spot at last. Uhtred withdrew his hand swiftly as Finan pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing Uhtred down into the mattress before entering him in one firm, slow movement, rubbing Uhtred’s sides and buttocks as both men groaned and cried out, Uhtred’s noises quite obscene as he was filled.

‘There, that’s what ya need, ya, little cock slut,’ Finan gasped, fully sheathed at last. Uhtred made noises of ascension, knowing it was Finan more than him who needed this, but revelling in it nonetheless.

‘Move, please.’

‘Who are ya talking to?’ Finan chided, giving Uhtred’s arse cheek a playful slap.

‘Please move, my lord. My prince, my king.’ Uhtred whispered the last word, then froze, wondering if he had gone too far. Finan stilled for a moment, holding his hips and Uhtred keened.

‘Good boy,’ Finan said at last, his voice shaky as he started to move. He fucked Uhtred hard and slow, revelling in his lover’s cries, his release building slowly, but when it came, it shuddered through his whole body. Finan caught his breath, then eased out of his still keening and moaning lover, now thoroughly dishevelled and undone beneath him. Finan rolled Uhtred over in his arms and pushed his legs apart, grinning wickedly at the sight before him.

‘Ask nicely,’ Finan smirked, dipping his fingers into Uhtred’s sloppy, loose opening.

‘Please, please, lord, let me come,’ Uhtred begged, before arching off the bed with a cry as Finan found his sweet spot.

‘Sweet slutty darlin’, so desperate,’ Finan teased. ‘Was that fucking what you needed?’

‘It’s always what I need, please, please.’

‘I know it is, slut,’ Finan breathed, before swallowing Uhtred down. It was quick, a few sucks and Uhtred was spilling, his seed filling Finan’s mouth, dripping onto his lips and beard. Uhtred laughed when Finan crawled back up to kiss him, wiping it off with his thumb, pushing it back into Finan’s mouth, letting Finan’s tongue flick over the pad before he kissed him properly.

~

Finan had held Uhtred for a long time afterwards, stroking his hair, holding his hands. Eventually Uhtred had to insist on washing and a cup of ale, before they settled back under the covers, face to face, legs entangled, Finan’s hand in Uhtred’s hair.

He had fallen asleep like that, with Uhtred in his arms, watching over him. Uhtred knew it was a fitful sleep, he jerked and spoke in his native tongue frequently and Uhtred hushed him, kissed him, spoke Danish, anything to remind him he was in Chester, not in Ireland where he knew Finan walked in his dreams.

Uhtred’s thoughts are haunted by a different nightmare, he feels guilty he is not more bothered by Finan’s terrible story, but he always knew there was a tale too painful to tell and they have both done things to damn them in the eyes of the gods, especially the Christians’ nailed god. But Finan had thought himself unworthy of Uhtred, had been prepared to leave. The thought sends roils of nausea through Uhtred’s guts every time he replays the conversations, pictures the scenario in his head. Life without Finan is unthinkable; he is everything, the sun, the moon, the stars.

Uhtred does not know how he managed before Finan came into his life, he knows he did, though as he ended up on a slave ship he supposed he didn’t manage that well. He knows for certain that of all the loses he has endured and are yet to come that is one that would destroy him. Finan is the one constant, his loyal companion, closest friend, shield neighbour, confidant, commander, best fighter, his partner in all his endeavours, his lover.

Finan stirs again and Uhtred kisses his temple, ‘sleep, my love, I am here,’ he says softly. ‘Stay here with me.’

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up sexier than I first intended, enablers enable.


End file.
